Which Way Now?
Which Way Now? is the fifteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Rusty has two jobs to carry out; first he must take workmen to put signposts up along the footpaths and then collect the Hatts from the Wharf. However, before the workmen have finished, Rusty is eager to get back to the Wharf. So, after bringing the workmen back, Rusty arrives to collect the Hatts even though he is early. Once the Hatts arrive, Rusty takes them to a place to start their walk. The Hatts are going to visit the lake and meet Rusty later at the tea rooms. Rusty says goodbye and carries on with his journey. Later, Rusty arrives at the tea rooms, but the Hatts are not there. So he goes off to find them. Whilst looking for the Hatts, Rusty goes to the quarry and finds some campers setting up their tents. At the coal mine, he finds some fishermen. Then, at the Ruined Castle, Rusty finds some skiers. Rusty asks each group of people if they have seen the Hatts, but no one has. Further down the line, Rusty stops, feeling very confused. He has just seen people in very odd places for their day out. Suddenly, Rusty realises that all of the signposts are pointing in the wrong direction as a result of his rushing the workmen. Now Rusty knows how to find the Hatts. Rusty quickly returns to where the Hatts started their walk and sees that the signpost pointing to the lake is really pointing in the direction of Hill Farm. Rusty goes to Hill Farm to find the Hatts and apologises to the Fat Controller for spoiling their day. But the Fat Controller tells Rusty that he had not spoilt their day at all; Stephen and Bridget had fun feeding the animals. Rusty returns the Hatts to the Wharf and Stephen and Bridget tell him that he can go home. But Rusty knows that he cannot; he must finish his first job. Rusty tells the workmen about the signposts and takes them back to sort them out. Characters * Thomas * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * The Wharf * Tea Room Station * Hill Farm * The Old Wooden Bridge * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Coal Yard * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Lake Goofs * The narrator said that Rusty puffed, but Rusty is a Diesel. * The narrator switches from present to past tense when narrating the beginning of the story. * In some scenes, Rusty's eyes are wonky. * In the UK dub, the narrator said that Sir Topham Hatt and his family boarded Rusty's coaches, but Rusty was only pulling one coach. In other languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) DK * Toby Gets a New Roof (Swedish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NOR/SE/FIN * Toby Gets a New Roof Gallery File:WhichWayNow?TitleCard.png|Title Card File:WhichWayNow1.png File:WhichWayNow2.png File:WhichWayNow3.png File:WhichWayNow4.png File:WhichWayNow5.png File:WhichWayNow6.png|Sir Handel File:WhichWayNow7.png File:WhichWayNow8.png File:WhichWayNow9.png File:WhichWayNow10.png File:WhichWayNow11.png File:WhichWayNow13.png File:WhichWayNow14.png File:WhichWayNow15.png File:WhichWayNow16.png File:WhichWayNow17.png File:WhichWayNow18.png File:WhichWayNow19.png|Rusty and Thomas at the Wharf File:WhichWayNow20.png File:WhichWayNow21.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt with Stephen and Bridget File:WhichWayNow22.png File:WhichWayNow23.png File:WhichWayNow24.png File:WhichWayNow26.png File:WhichWayNow27.png File:WhichWayNow28.png File:WhichWayNow29.png File:WhichWayNow30.png File:WhichWayNow31.png File:WhichWayNow32.png File:WhichWayNow33.png File:WhichWayNow34.png File:WhichWayNow35.png File:WhichWayNow36.png File:WhichWayNow37.png File:WhichWayNow38.png|The campers File:WhichWayNow39.png File:WhichWayNow40.png File:WhichWayNow41.png File:WhichWayNow42.png|The fishermen File:WhichWayNow43.png File:WhichWayNow44.png File:WhichWayNow45.png File:WhichWayNow46.png|The skiers File:WhichWayNow47.png File:WhichWayNow48.png File:WhichWayNow49.png File:WhichWayNow50.png File:WhichWayNow51.png File:WhichWayNow52.png File:WhichWayNow53.png File:WhichWayNow54.png File:WhichWayNow55.png File:WhichWayNow56.png File:WhichWayNow57.png File:WhichWayNow58.png File:WhichWayNow59.png File:WhichWayNow60.png File:WhichWayNow61.png File:WhichWayNow62.png File:WhichWayNow63.png File:WhichWayNow64.png File:WhichWayNow65.png File:WhichWayNow66.png File:WhichWayNow67.png File:WhichWayNow68.png File:WhichWayNow69.png|Stephen and Bridget feed a cow File:WhichWayNow70.png File:WhichWayNow71.png File:WhichWayNow72.png File:WhichWayNow73.png File:WhichWayNow74.png File:WhichWayNow75.png File:WhichWayNow76.png File:WhichWayNow.jpg Episode File:Which Way Now? - British Narration|UK narration File:Which Way Now? - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes